<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>you shall listen to the love song of the sea by 1nterlaced</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24911560">you shall listen to the love song of the sea</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/1nterlaced/pseuds/1nterlaced'>1nterlaced</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:56:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,277</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24911560</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/1nterlaced/pseuds/1nterlaced</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"And where- where would he be from?" Lucia asks, trying not to sound as curious as she is. </p>
<p>"The Panthalassa Kingdom. He's the good one," Nikora corrects herself quickly when she sees the look on Lucia's face. "The one that Aqua Regina spared."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Doumoto Kaito/Nanami Lucia, Hamasaki Masahiro/Touin Rina, Houshou Hanon/Shirai Nagisa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>you shall listen to the love song of the sea</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hello! i've been working on this for a little while - I've never written anything so long before! i love this au, though- the prompt was basically like a) the girls know kaito's a prince b) they all meet underwater c) sailor moon hair? d) they can be happy! </p>
<p> please enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1"><br/>
"-- And finally, we'll be having guests at the palace for a short time. The Atlantic princesses have arrived, as well. " </p>
<p class="p1">Lucia immediately perks up at the strange note. "Hanon and Rina are here?" </p>
<p class="p1">Nikora hesitates for a moment, then continues, nodding. "And for good reason. We'll be hosting a prince from a foreign kingdom. He wishes to meet with you three- to join forces with him and his generals."  </p>
<p class="p1">"And where- where would he be from?" Lucia asks, trying not to sound as curious as she is. The day had been nothing but tutors, coordinating with officials in the castle and roaming the grounds with Momo when she got bored. This change was <em>more </em>than welcome. </p>
<p class="p1">"The Panthalassa Kingdom. He's the <em>good</em> one," Nikora corrects herself quickly when she sees the shocked look on Lucia's face. "The one that Aqua Regina spared."</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">---</span>
</p>
<p>Rina takes it upon herself to not-really-by-accident run into the Prince in the halls of the palace. Lucia may be charmed to the seashore and back by his carefree attitude, but she wouldn't be so easily convinced.  </p>
<p>She brings herself to her full height, etiquette training kicking into gear as she steels herself. It may not be her kingdom, she thinks, but Lucia is <em>her</em> friend. </p>
<p>Rina fumbles for a moment mentally when he comes into view, but quickly collects herself. Legs. Interesting. "Princess Rina, heiress to the North Atlantic throne and the Green Pearl." </p>
<p>She sets her mouth in a straight line as she sizes him up. Prince Kaito has been in the palace for little more than a few days, and already the handmaids have spoken to her of his reputation. Not to mention his generals. </p>
<p>"Prince Kaito of the Panthalassa Kingdom. No pearl, I'm afraid."  He smiles as if he expects her to find his little quip charming. </p>
<p>She does, but she'll be pearl-less before she admits it to anybody. "You would have us form an alliance with you, Prince?" </p>
<p>"Please, call me Kaito. I would, Princess." </p>
<p>"To what end?" </p>
<p>His jaw tightens, a far cry from the easygoing smile from a moment ago. Good to know he's taking this seriously, at least. "Unity in the seven seas." </p>
<p>Rina blinks at him, surprised at the boldness of his implications. "One could argue the mermaid kingdoms are perfectly united as they exist now."</p>
<p>"Among themselves, yes. But they've remained cut off from the other underwater kingdoms for quite sometime. Or was that not surprise I saw when you noticed I had no tail?" </p>
<p>She's been caught. He looks cheeky, now- pleased with her momentary silence.  "You're perceptive. For a prince." </p>
<p>"We're here to help." He can feel the distrust rolling off her. Good.  </p>
<p>"So it seems." Rina says plainly, turning her back to him to face the pearl fountain in the middle of the room. Lucia had her coming of age ceremony in this room- they had only just found out about the resurgence of the Panthalassa.  "Luckily for you, the other princesses are easily charmed. But I will be watching you, Kaito." </p>
<p>"Of course. I would do the same, in your position. My generals are around the palace- being given a guided tour by the South Atlantic princess, I believe. They'd be happy to meet you." </p>
<p>He walks - <em>walks</em>  - over to her side and she shifts over to give herself room. A pink tail, she thinks. It would suit him nicely. Her voice drops to a murmur, still moderately disturbed. "I know. Your presences are- potent. You stick out like lionfish around here. Not to mention the trail of servants you leave blushing in your wake." </p>
<p>He laughs at that, eyes closing as one hand moves to rest over his middle. "Your auras are nothing to scoff at either. As for the servants, well- they're almost as lovely as their princesses." </p>
<p>Rina punches him in the arm. </p>
<p class="p1"><span class="s1">---</span> </p>
<p class="p1"><span class="s1">Lucia can </span> <span class="s2">feel </span> <span class="s1"> <span class="mceItemHidden">their energy roaming around the <span class="hiddenSpellError">palace-</span> powerful, like theirs, but compellingly foreign. It's been a long time since outsiders <span class="hiddenGrammarError">were allowed</span> in.</span> </span></p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><span class="mceItemHidden"><span class="hiddenSpellError">Hanon</span> plucks at the seagrass in the courtyard, tail fanning out and shifting behind her irritably. She hadn't taken so <span class="hiddenSuggestion">kindly</span> to the little <span class="hiddenSpellError">Panthalassa</span> general that had introduced himself to her the day <span class="hiddenSpellError">before-</span> he was young, plucky and a bit too forward. <span class="hiddenSpellError">Nagisa-</span> what kind of name was that, anyway? </span> </span>
</p>
<p class="p1"><span class="s1"> <span class="mceItemHidden">"Well, I'm still not sold on this alliance thing. We thought Aqua Regina got rid of the Panthalassa, but Kaito says Gaito's living on the surface and he'd only lost his memory- which is sketchy intel, by the way," She pulls out another blade, eyebrows furrowed. "Now suddenly he's regained it and they want to <em>help</em> us? They could be double agents!" </span> </span> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><span class="s1">Rina</span> sighs, handing the harp she was practicing on to Lucia. The chief advisers suggested the princesses might perform at the Panthalassa's welcoming ceremony, so they all needed to refresh their skills. They were all too excited to get the princesses all dressed up- the North Pacific palace hadn't hosted so much royalty since the last Aqua Regina came from the pink pearl. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <span class="mceItemHidden">"<span class="hiddenGrammarError">An alliance with</span> the <span class="hiddenSpellError">Panthalassa</span> will only benefit us in the future, <span class="hiddenSpellError">Hanon-</span> she may have separated them, but it took all of Aqua Regina's power to get rid of <span class="hiddenSpellError">Gaito</span>. Until we know who the next Aqua Regina will be, we'll need allies. I, for <span class="hiddenSpellError">one-</span>" She looks pointedly over at <span class="hiddenSpellError">Hanon</span>. "- like my people safe." </span> </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <span class="mceItemHidden">"It's not that I <span class="hiddenSpellError">don't-</span>" <span class="hiddenSpellError">Hanon</span> leans her cheek into her hand, frustrated. "You're just happy because General Kelp-head has a crush on you!"</span> </span>
</p>
<p class="p1"><span class="s1"> <span class="mceItemHidden">"I have green hair, too, <span class="hiddenSpellError">Hanon-</span> what do you mean </span> </span> <em> <span class="s2">kelp </span> </em> <span class="s1">--"</span></p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Lucia, look, she's not denying it!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <span class="mceItemHidden">Lucia laughs good-naturedly. <span class="hiddenSpellError">Kaito</span> had been interesting, to say the least -a total flirt, but when she <span class="hiddenGrammarError">was used</span> to obedient handmaids and servants pushing and pulling her around the palace to do her duties, it was refreshing to meet someone who was willing to break social protocol. Even if she was easily flustered.</span> </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <span class="mceItemHidden">Lucia plucks at the small harp, a sweet glissando that she had practiced with Rina earlier. "They seem nice! Maybe the welcoming ceremony will help them feel more comfortable with <span class="hiddenSpellError">us.</span> They're probably feeling the same way we are."</span> </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">---</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <span class="mceItemHidden"><span class="hiddenSpellError">Hanon</span> hurriedly pushes open the entrance to Lucia's outer chambers, the grin on her face wide and telling of one <span class="hiddenSpellError">thing-</span> she had gossip. </span> </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><span class="mceItemHidden">"<span class="hiddenSpellError">Lucia-</span> you will never </span><em>be-lieve</em> what I just saw!" </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <span class="mceItemHidden">Lucia squeals, a flurry of loose hair floating behind her. She's positioned herself awkwardly in front of one of the pillars, and she's praying <span class="hiddenSpellError">Hanon</span> is so caught up in whatever she wants to say she won't notice the person behind it. </span> </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <span class="mceItemHidden">"<span class="hiddenSpellError">Hanon-</span> don't sneak up on me like that!" </span> </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><span class="mceItemHidden">"Nevermind that, Lucia! I just spotted Rina with the <span class="hiddenSpellError">general-</span> all joking and flirting in the royal gardens." She lowers her voice in an admittedly not so bad imitation of <span class="hiddenSpellError">Masahiro's</span> voice. "</span><em>I would be honored to have her Majesty's presence for dinner tonight.</em>" </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <span class="mceItemHidden">A laugh comes from behind Lucia, and the water shifts. Lucia tenses, using her tail to cover the bottom of the pillar, but <span class="hiddenSpellError">Hanon</span> sees it; a pair of feet. </span> </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Uh, what's going on in <em>here </em>?" </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <span class="mceItemHidden"><span class="hiddenSpellError">Kaito</span> at least has the decency to look sheepish, cheeks a light pink as he steps out from behind the pillar. He bows. "Good day, Princess <span class="hiddenSpellError">Hanon</span>." </span> </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <span class="mceItemHidden">Lucia shoves her forehead into the palm of her hand. <span class="hiddenSpellError">Hanon</span> balks. </span> </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <span class="mceItemHidden">"Am I the only one that didn't get the memo that we were pairing off? I would've liked first <span class="hiddenSpellError">pick-</span>!" </span> </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <span class="mceItemHidden">"<span class="hiddenSpellError">Shhhh-</span> <span class="hiddenSpellError">Nikora</span> will hear you!" </span> </span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <span class="mceItemHidden"><span class="hiddenSpellError">Kaito</span> takes that as his cue to begin his leave, hand rubbing at the back of his neck. Before he steps out of the room, he turns to them. </span> </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <span class="mceItemHidden">"<span class="hiddenSpellError">Nagisa</span> seems to have taken a certain liking to you, if it means anything. Don't tell him I told you that, though. He'll start going on about his <span class="hiddenSpellError">honor-</span>" <span class="hiddenSpellError">Kaito</span> shivers. "I've heard that speech one too many times." </span> </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <span class="mceItemHidden">He <span class="hiddenGrammarError">has the audacity</span> to wink at them. "I'll see you later, Lucia. <span class="hiddenSpellError">Hanon</span>." The door shuts with a click behind him. </span> </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <span class="mceItemHidden">"<span class="hiddenSpellError">Hanon</span>, I -" </span> </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <span class="mceItemHidden">"<span class="hiddenSpellError">Nagisa</span> has a crush on me?"</span> </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">---</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Lucia eyes the hilt of his swords. "Is that how you fight? "</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <span class="mceItemHidden">"I <span class="hiddenSpellError">dual wield</span> swords. " Kaito pulls one out for her to see, the mark of the <span class="hiddenSpellError">Panthalassa</span> pressing into his thumb. "<span class="hiddenSpellError">Masahiro</span> has a better hand than I do, though. We spar often."</span> </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="mceItemHidden">Lucia brightens up, the lightbulb practically overheating as the idea forms in her head. "Would you teach me, <span class="hiddenSpellError">Kaito</span>? <span class="hiddenSpellError">Nikora</span> says I'm not allowed near the armory by myself anymore."</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <span class="mceItemHidden"><span class="hiddenSpellError">Kaito</span> gently shifts the sword out of her reach, slightly worried. "And why is that?"</span> </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="mceItemHidden">She thinks back to the embarrassingly loud clang of the sword as it hit the <span class="hiddenSpellError">wall, and </span><span class="hiddenSpellError">Nikora's</span> horror as a chunk of her ponytail had come off with it. It wasn't her fault the sword had slipped from her fingers so suddenly. Plus, Nikora looked great with short hair! </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="mceItemHidden">"That's beside the point!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">He looks like he wants to laugh. Lucia pouts. </p>
<p class="p2">"Is it, though?" </p>
<p class="p2">"It is!" Lucia insists.</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="mceItemHidden">"I suppose I'll teach <span class="hiddenSpellError">you-</span> but on one condition." <span class="hiddenSpellError">Kaito</span> smiles, taking her hand into his.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">Lucia blushes as if on cue. "And what would that be?"</p>
<p class="p1">"You would have to teach me something, too." </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="mceItemHidden">Her mind races, immediately turning to the mysterious bright pops of fire and full moons. Dry air aside, the surface had its own unique <span class="hiddenSpellError">beauty-</span> she'd never seen anything like it under the seas.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">"Have you ever been to the surface?"</p>
<p class="p2">---</p>
<p class="p2">"--She's been reassigned for the evening. She had personal matters to attend to. "</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="mceItemHidden">Rina notices how often <span class="hiddenSpellError">Masahiro</span> hangs around the private gardens at dawn<span class="hiddenSpellError">-</span> at exactly the time when she happened <span class="hiddenGrammarError">to be</span> there with her servant. Rika was a pretty <span class="hiddenSpellError">girl-</span> demure, and kind. She could see why he would be fond of her. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">Masahiro looks like he doesn't know what she's talking about. Naivety doesn't suit him, she decides. </p>
<p class="p2">"Who has?"</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="mceItemHidden">"<span class="hiddenSpellError">Rika</span>. She usually keeps me company at this time." Rina swallows the purposely un-named feeling inside her, and chooses instead to focus on the suddenly fascinating seagrass. "-- But she'll be outside of the palace, this morning. Tonight, she will be with me. "</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">Rina considers her words carefully. "If you would like to find her."</p>
<p class="p2">He seems amused. "And why would I want to find her? Not that your handmaids aren't lovely, Princess. "</p>
<p class="p2">"You seem fond of her. You usually appear when we're here in the gardens. I assumed you wish to court her. " She says, puzzled. </p>
<p class="p2"><span class="mceItemHidden"><span class="hiddenSpellError">Masahiro</span> laughs out loud, and Rina is nothing short of </span><em>mortified</em>. </p>
<p class="p2">"Is something amusing to you, General?" </p>
<p class="p2">"It seems there's been a misunderstanding."</p>
<p class="p2">"Do feel free to let me know what that would be. " He's still <em>laughing</em><span class="mceItemHidden">-- "At your leisure!" Her face is bright red and she knows it. She has half a mind to wipe that smug face right off of <span class="hiddenSpellError">his-</span></span></p>
<p class="p2">"<span class="mceItemHidden"><span class="hiddenSpellError">Our</span> dinner the other night. Did you enjoy yourself?"</span></p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="mceItemHidden">"Yes. I-I did." That had been the beginning of her suspicion, she notes. She had introduced <span class="hiddenSpellError">Rika</span> to <span class="hiddenSpellError">Masahiro</span> herself that night. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">"I asked you to dinner."</p>
<p class="p2">"I'm aware."</p>
<p class="p2">"And I'm here in the mornings." He smiles, his cheeks stained pink from laughter. </p>
<p class="p2">"You are."</p>
<p class="p2">"To see <em>you</em>, Rina. "</p>
<p class="p2">Rina plays the sentence back in her mind seven different ways, and promptly short-circuits. </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">---</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The festivities are going off without a hitch. The advisers look more pleased than ever at having organized it all, and Hanon can feel Lucia's pearl thrumming enthusiastically from the stage, in tune with her harp playing. She'd been excited to have Kaito hear her play. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">With all this romance in the palace lately, the little general isn't the last thing on her mind, Hanon has to admit. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"May I have this dance?" He's dressed in his official Panthalassa garments, similar to Kaito's regalia, minus a jewel or two on the belt. The cape wrapped around his shoulders is a powdery blue, she notes. They match. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She curtsies, her hands pulling lightly at her skirts. "Nagisa."</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="mceItemHidden">He returns the gesture, his face flushed. "Princess <span class="hiddenSpellError">Hanon</span>." He holds his hand out for her, something like affection and nausea painted on his face. He looks nervous. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">She takes it. </p>
<p class="p1">The Panthalassa don't dance the "weird" way they did, Nagisa said. Hanon didn't understand the need for footwork and he didn't get why dance partners didn't hold each other the entire time. "<em>Nagisa</em>," she had said, rolling her eyes, "<em>You don't tangle fins with just anyone.</em>" </p>
<p class="p1">He'd been rude, and with those goons stalking their borders looking to destroy their culture, Hanon had been feeling a bit sensitive. (She might have yelled.) </p>
<p class="p1">His ease surprises her, careful footsteps circling around her as she moves through the gentle, sweeping hand motions that lent themselves to North Pacific dance. He looks like he's been practicing, and she has to stop herself from smiling. </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="mceItemHidden">"I wanted to apologize for the other day. I arranged for tea for the both of <span class="hiddenSpellError">us-</span> tomorrow afternoon." He meets her gaze directly. "If you'll have me."</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="mceItemHidden"><span class="hiddenSpellError">She considers it for a moment, a little too pleased that she'd been invited out. Her hand meets his as they come near the end of the song, and Hanon decides that Nagisa is handsome. </span>Overeager, of course, but handsome. She could appreciate that. "You're childish."</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="mceItemHidden">He smiles <span class="hiddenSpellError">toothily</span> at her. "I prefer to think of it as.. youthful."</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="mceItemHidden">Lucia's playing comes to a slow end, and the crowd shifts as people prepare for the next <span class="hiddenSpellError">performance-</span> <span class="hiddenSpellError">Hanon</span> and Rina's duet. Her hand slides off of <span class="hiddenSpellError">Nagisa's</span> shoulder, and she's only slightly hesitant. The water feels colder without his hand at her waist. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">"It's a date, then."</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="mceItemHidden">"O-Of course! I'll see you tomorrow, <span class="hiddenSpellError">Princess-</span> <span class="hiddenSpellError">Hanon</span>. Princess <span class="hiddenSpellError">Hanon</span>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">She rolls her eyes, but she's still smiling. You would have thought that she had handed him the light of the seven seas, the dumbstruck look he had on his face. </p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="mceItemHidden">"You can call me <span class="hiddenSpellError">Hanon</span>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">---</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <span class="mceItemHidden">The mermaids really couldn't be more different from them if they tried. <em>Tails aside</em>, <span class="hiddenSpellError">Kaito</span> thinks as he watches</span> <span class="mceItemHidden"><span class="hiddenSpellError">Hanon </span><em>somehow</em> pull her voice up even higher in her self-described 'never-ending' range. </span><em>This is strange, isn't it?</em> </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">Rina let him stay and watch, with the condition that he ask no questions and that on the first distraction, he would be banished. Whether that was from the room or the palace, he didn't know. </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="mceItemHidden">"Better. But your voice should come from your middle," Rina traces the trail up her stomach until it rests on her pendant. "<span class="hiddenSpellError">-And</span> through your pearl."</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">Their necklaces had become a point of interest to him, to say the least. He thought it was just an accessory until Lucia nearly had a heart attack when she couldn't find hers. Her voice had turned pitchy and <em>loud, </em><span class="mceItemHidden">lacking its usual musicality. When she forgot she had misplaced it and tried to sing for <span class="hiddenSpellError">him-</span> <span class="hiddenSpellError">Kaito</span> prefers not to remember it.</span></p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="mceItemHidden">"Would it really matter once the <span class="hiddenSpellError">Panthalassa</span> show up? I doubt I'm going <span class="hiddenGrammarError">to be</span> thinking about my technique in the middle of battle." <span class="hiddenSpellError">Hanon</span> slouches, stretching her tail out in front of her. How long had they been practicing? </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="mceItemHidden">"That's exactly the reason we need to practice now. If we went into battle unprepared and sounding like seals--"</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="mceItemHidden">"We would put the seas at risk, lose our pearls," <span class="hiddenSpellError">Hanon</span> pulls herself up again, looking slightly more determined this time. "<span class="hiddenSpellError">-and</span> our kingdoms. Understood."</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">"And relax your jaw!"</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="mceItemHidden">If <span class="hiddenSpellError">Hanon</span> rolls her eyes, Kaito doesn't mention it. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="mceItemHidden">This time she runs through a song he's never heard before. It's sweet, with lyrics about the sea and destiny and <span class="hiddenGrammarError">the guidance of</span> the stars. It sounds like something she would sing, he thinks. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"><span class="mceItemHidden">Her pearl lights up suddenly, a bright glow illuminating the gold of the walls and painting them in aqua. <span class="hiddenSpellError">Kaito</span> blinks. </span> <em> <span class="mceItemHidden"> <span class="hiddenSpellError">Woah</span></span></em><span class="mceItemHidden">. All he <span class="hiddenGrammarError">had was</span> his weaponry. </span></p>
<p class="p2">He feels a hand on his shoulder, and he turns to see Lucia, bright-eyed and pearl glowing similarly, albeit more dimly. </p>
<p class="p2">"What do you think?"</p>
<p class="p2">"I've never seen anything like this before."</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="mceItemHidden">"Wait 'till you see our transformations." She kisses him on the cheek, temporarily distracting him before she swims over to <span class="hiddenSpellError">Hanon</span> and Rina to join in on the last verse before the song ends. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="mceItemHidden">Their pearls are still glowing; the water in the room <span class="hiddenSpellError">shimmers</span> and reacts, their pearls radiating energy so strong even he can feel it's pull. Is this the power of a mermaid?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2">"Wait, transformations?" </p>
<p class="p2">---</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">K<span class="s1"><span class="mceItemHidden"><span class="hiddenSpellError">aito</span> and his entourage have become a welcome, regular presence in the North Pacific. Weeks and months pass, and they learn from the princesses, about their languages and the hidden passageways in the palace, and the princesses learn from them. </span></span></p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Lucia might be learning the most. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">R<span class="s1"><span class="mceItemHidden"><span class="hiddenSpellError">ina</span> and <span class="hiddenSpellError">Hanon</span> take turns trying not to laugh as Lucia and <span class="hiddenSpellError">Kaito</span> spar. If you could call it sparring, at least. <span class="hiddenSpellError">Swordsmanship</span> was a staple of Atlantic culture, but it seems the distance between their kingdoms and the Pacific palaces had left poor Lucia's sparring skills wanting. </span></span></p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <span class="mceItemHidden">Lucia fumbles with her sword, the pressure from <span class="hiddenSpellError">Kaito's</span> sword bearing down on her as she desperately tries to figure out how to distract him. </span> </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <span class="mceItemHidden"><span class="hiddenSpellError">Hanon</span> speaks up from across the courtyard, hand cupped around her mouth so Lucia can hear her from the grounds. "<span class="hiddenSpellError">Luciaa</span>! Remember the maneuver I taught you!" </span> </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <span class="mceItemHidden">Lucia perks up at that, and she drops her sword, momentarily knocking <span class="hiddenSpellError">Kaito</span> off his feet as he stumbles at the sudden loss of pressure. She plants a kiss on him before he can register it, and suddenly Lucia's the one about to pull the sword from his hand. </span> </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <span class="mceItemHidden"><span class="hiddenSpellError">Hanon</span> cheers, looking over at Rina. "She did it!" </span> </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rina shakes her head at their antics, even if it is kind of funny. "Is she supposed to do that to the enemy?" </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <span class="mceItemHidden"><span class="hiddenSpellError">Hanon</span> <span class="hiddenSpellError">deflates</span> a bit. "No, I guess she can't." </span> </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <span class="mceItemHidden">The quiet clang of a sword floating to the ground calls their attention. <span class="hiddenSpellError">Kaito</span> looks distracted still, and he's shifted into a defensive <span class="hiddenSpellError">stance-</span> his sword is a good distance from him. </span> </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rina smiles. She won, even if her strategy was kind of naïve. That's Lucia.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <span class="mceItemHidden">"<span class="hiddenSpellError">Hanon</span>! Rina! Do you guys wanna go up next? I'm tired, but <span class="hiddenSpellError">Kaito</span> still wants to spar!" </span> </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <span class="mceItemHidden"><span class="hiddenSpellError">Hanon</span> looks incredulous; Rina just looks amused. "With<em> him </em>?" </span> </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kaito looks over at the two of them, misunderstanding Hanon's tone. <span class="mceItemHidden">"<span class="hiddenSpellError">You two know how to swordfight? I can teach you, too, if you want. </span>"</span></span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hanon laughs out loud, stopping only because Lucia looks over at them, disapproving. <span class="mceItemHidden">"Sorry, <span class="hiddenSpellError">sorry-</span> still, what use is he against us? We'd wipe the floor with him." </span> </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <span class="mceItemHidden">Rina pulls her sword out of its sheath just as Lucia swims up to them, hair disheveled and <span class="hiddenSpellError">Kaito</span> in tow. </span></span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Rina?" Lucia gives her a questioning look. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Are you up for another round, Prince?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">---</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">T<span class="s1"><span class="mceItemHidden">he six of them are all in one room outside of a meeting, for <span class="hiddenSpellError">once.</span> Lucia and <span class="hiddenSpellError">Hanon</span> are chatting away with a particularly well-connected handmaid and <span class="hiddenSpellError">Kaito</span> sits across from them, but he mostly just watches. Rina and <span class="hiddenSpellError">Masahiro</span> sit next to <span class="hiddenSpellError">eachother, occasionally</span> sharing knowing glances. </span></span></p>
<p class="p1">N<span class="s1"><span class="mceItemHidden"><span class="hiddenSpellError">agisa</span> listens and observes, confused. He just wants to know how this one mermaid knows so much. </span></span></p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <span class="mceItemHidden">" -- and <span class="hiddenSpellError">Nikora</span> and the other chief advisers are planning something big! They said they're going to pull you all into a meeting, and then have you announce their plans to the entire kingdom! " </span> </span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <span class="mceItemHidden"><span class="hiddenSpellError">Hanon</span> gasps, eyes glittering in a way that makes Nagisa flustered as she looks over at Lucia. "It <span class="hiddenGrammarError">must be</span> good <span class="hiddenSpellError">news-</span> they always want us in front of the kingdom to give good news." </span> </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <span class="mceItemHidden">Lucia nods, hopeful. "Maybe the <span class="hiddenSpellError">Panthalassa</span> are finally gone! <span class="hiddenSuggestion">Noel</span> and <span class="hiddenSpellError">Caren</span> have worked so hard to keep their strongholds on their borders. Maybe they <span class="hiddenSpellError">just-</span>"</span> </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <span class="mceItemHidden">"<span class="hiddenSpellError">Gave</span> up? " <span class="hiddenSpellError">Kaito</span> frowns. He knew their clan. It didn't sound like <span class="hiddenSpellError">them-</span> their ferocity could rival the orange mermaids. <span class="hiddenSpellError">Nagisa</span> agrees. "It doesn't seem likely." </span> </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <span class="mceItemHidden">"We could be mounting a direct attack against them. They'll want to strategize, let the citizens know." <span class="hiddenSpellError">Masahiro</span> speaks up, ever the voice of reason. <span class="hiddenSpellError">Nagisa</span>, as his apprentice, is duty bound to listen and imitate. To close the gap between their age with skill and a willingness to learn. It was the reason <span class="hiddenSpellError">Kaito</span> had chosen him, after all. </span> </span>
</p>
<p class="p1"><span class="s1"> <span class="mceItemHidden">"He's right." Rina eyes Lucia and <span class="hiddenSpellError">Kaito</span> carefully, her gaze measured. "We'll be taking a lot of risks, putting ourselves in the frontlines like that. </span> </span> <span class="s1">The last thing we need is a missing princess. Or prince, for that matter." </span></p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <span class="mceItemHidden">The nervous energy in the room spikes, auras pulling in and soothing themselves as <span class="hiddenGrammarError">the realization of</span> what might come hits them all. Nagisa carefully reaches out to feel for Hanon, but retreats when he realizes she might feel his fear, too.</span></span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"It'll be okay, though." Lucia grasps at her necklace. "Right?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">---</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">M<span class="s1"><span class="mceItemHidden"><span class="hiddenSpellError">arriage</span>. With a band of rogue <span class="hiddenSpellError">Panthalassa</span> forming near the Atlantic, it's the only solution their advisers can come up with. To strengthen the image of unity between the mermaids and the <span class="hiddenSpellError">Panthalassa</span>. A united front, meant to paint the hostiles for what they <span class="hiddenSpellError">were-</span> the few speaking for the many.  </span></span></p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <span class="mceItemHidden">Rina is suspicious of the entire idea. She would have preferred battle. "We have no intentions of letting you become officials in our <span class="hiddenSpellError">kingdoms-</span> you would be a figurehead. Useless. We have no </span> <em>princes</em> <span class="mceItemHidden">." It comes out like a hiss, like an <span class="hiddenSpellError">accusation-</span> she means it to.</span> </span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <span class="mceItemHidden"><span class="hiddenSpellError">Masahiro</span> steps closer, uncomfortable with the sudden distance she's put between them. With the sudden distance between them all. Even <span class="hiddenSpellError">Nikora</span> has taken note of Lucia's sudden <span class="hiddenSpellError">obedience-</span> it's entirely out of character. </span> </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"We couldn't have come up with this if we tried. It seems our chief advisors brought us all together with different ideas. You must believe me, Rina. This wasn't anyone's plan." </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <span class="mceItemHidden">Usually, they would enjoy <span class="hiddenGrammarError">a moment of</span> silence with <span class="hiddenSpellError">eachother</span>. Silence for them <span class="hiddenGrammarError">was stolen</span> moments in between meetings, sight-seeing near the local reefs, it was gentle, knowing; today, it is tense. </span> </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <span class="mceItemHidden">Rina stands by the rail of the balcony, gripping the smooth marble. "The <span class="hiddenSpellError">Panthalassa</span> <span class="hiddenGrammarError">were spotted</span> less than a few dozen miles from the North and South Atlantic border. If they head north--" </span> </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"We would need the marriages arranged according to the threat." His voice softens and dips, lower than before. "Your betrothal would be to Kaito." </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Him and Lucia..." Rina thinks of her people, her duties. Her eyes are starting to burn.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"I know."</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"I don't want to do that to you." The unspoken<em> But I will </em><span class="mceItemHidden">hangs between them, heavy. She would do anything for her people. So would he. It was something they shared; they respected that about each other.</span></span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He wants to confess. He won't, for both of their sakes. "Neither do I." </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"I know."</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"><span class="s1"><span class="mceItemHidden">Her voice cracks. <span class="hiddenSpellError">Masahiro</span></span></span> <span class="s1"> doesn't mention it. </span></p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">---</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The Panthalassa launch attacks on three different palaces that week. Coco has the situation in the South Pacific under control, according to the message that came with her seal. Caren and Noel are together and safe, even though the Arctic palace had seen some damage. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">Gaito<span class="s1"> comes directly to the North Pacific. </span></p>
<p class="p1">---</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Nikora tells me it's been a long time since the Pink Pearl was chosen, y'know." </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <span class="mceItemHidden">Lucia <span class="hiddenSpellError">huffs</span>, crossing her arms. "Why do you all look so surprised? If it's been so long, isn't it about time? This is starting to feel like bullying!" </span> </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <span class="mceItemHidden"><span class="hiddenSpellError">Hanon</span> smiles from her seat. "Can you blame them? We all thought it would be Sara!" </span> </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Lucia grumbles, floating back down to the floor. "I still feel attacked." </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <span class="mceItemHidden">The North Pacific palace was ambushed<span class="hiddenSpellError">-</span> the Panthalassa brainwashed the pink dolphins to coordinate an attack, and they only realized it once the walls had been <span class="hiddenGrammarError">breached</span>. A few songs, plenty of destroyed priceless artifacts, and speeches about hope later, Lucia's pearl started shining brighter than anyone had ever seen. Aqua Regina herself appeared, a silvery mist-covered ghost come to announce her successor. </span> </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">Their combined powers plus Kaito's newly discovered glowing forehead had <span class="s1"><span class="mceItemHidden">pulled them through to the other side of that <span class="hiddenSpellError">battle-</span> and Lucia's awakening had, for some unspoken reason, added about eight inches to her already ridiculously long hair. </span> </span></p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Coco<span class="s1"><span class="mceItemHidden"> cards a seashell comb through Lucia's hair, her scissors snipping away at the blonde locks quietly. She'd come to visit after the <span class="hiddenSpellError">attack-</span> she claimed it was to help rebuild, but she figured they could use a little big sister action after everything that happened. "Please, oh mighty Aqua Regina- keep your head still!"</span> </span></p>
<p class="p1"><span class="s1"> <span class="mceItemHidden">Rina covers her mouth, trying not to laugh and hurt Lucia's already bruised ego. But she knew <span class="hiddenSpellError">Lucia-</span> her unwavering hope, her knack for charming complete strangers.</span></span> <span class="s1"> Lucia would do well by her new title. </span></p>
<p class="p2">---</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="mceItemHidden">"<span class="hiddenSpellError">-It's</span> like I have access to new powers! Well, I guess it's because I <span class="hiddenSpellError">do-</span> " Lucia rolls over <span class="hiddenSuggestion">on to</span> her stomach, turning her head to look up at <span class="hiddenSpellError">Kaito</span>. "It's never been like this before, though."</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="mceItemHidden">"You mean you didn't feel like the goddess of the seas all the time?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">"You're teasing me!"</p>
<p class="p2">He pulls her in close, but she's still mad. As far as he knows, anyway. "Am not. You're going to make a great sea queen, Lucia."</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="mceItemHidden">"Does that make you my <span class="hiddenGrammarError">sea king</span>?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">It's his turn to get flustered. "Does it? I hadn't noticed."</p>
<p class="p2">Her voice goes soft, barely above a whisper. "I'd like that. I feel like I can do anything if I have you all with me."</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="mceItemHidden"><span class="hiddenSpellError">Kaito</span> smiles. "You <span class="hiddenSpellError">will-</span> as long as we can help it." </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>aaa this was only going to be like a hundred words, originally. gsgshd it turned into the most self-gratuitous thing ever tbh but i had fun!</p>
<p>let me know what you guys thought! and what you would like to see!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>